


Tour Guide

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Have you ever written any Angel!ReaderxGabriel- or Deity!ReaderxLoki!Gabriel-Shot? May I request one of these?Warnings: Fluff, Hammer of God spoilers?, Some Mature Content (Nothing too sexual)Thanks For The Request...I’m going to do another Angel!ReaderxGabriel soonHope You Like It :)





	Tour Guide

The only place to hide after Lucifer tried to kill him was Heaven or rather home. Everyone was busy with the apocalypse that no one noticed the littlest archangel stroll up into Heaven. Things had changed since Gabriel was last up there. The friendliness was replaced by suspicious and war attitudes. No doubt all due to Lucifer leaving his cage in Hell.   
However, some places remained untainted with the memories of a better time when angels played together, flying through Heaven, and watching the Earth spin below. Those were the times Gabriel missed the most.   
A favorite spot of his was a large fountain that released bubbles into the air. It rested up on a cloud near the garden, which was the center of Heaven. Most angels ignored this little place, but Gabriel loved to fly around and pop the bubbles when he was little.   
Flying over head, he noticed one of his sisters’ sitting at the edge of the fountain, randomly popping bubbles with a smile on her face. Her fluffy white wings arched behind her, giving off a soft glow.

You glanced up, finding one of your brothers staring down at you. You blushed, feeling like you were caught doing something you weren’t supposed to do. He landed not to far away, striding over to where you sat on the fountain. As he got closer you noticed the six golden wings that could only belong to an archangel.  
“Gabriel?” You peered over at him.   
“Ah, (Y/N) it is you.” He smiled, sitting next to you. “I didn’t realize you knew about this fountain.”  
“Found it a couple years ago. One of the only places that is peaceful. No one bothers me here.” You frowned thinking of Heaven in its current state. “Why are you here? I thought you left.”  
“I did.” Gabriel poked a bubble, making it splash apart. You giggled, popping one yourself. “I figured it would be safe here….away from Luci.”  
“Poor brother.” You captured a bubble between your hands. “He never could accept humans….” You trailed off, shyly looking over at Gabriel. “I’m sorry. I know you were close to him.”  
“Perhaps if he got the chance to spend time with them, he’d see they aren’t that bad.”  
“It’s not just him though.” The bubble collapsed in your hands. “Many of us haven’t been to Earth. We watch from up here, but it’s not the same. We don’t interact with them. Even I haven’t been down there.”  
“Really? I thought most have gone down their by now.”  
You grabbed another bubble, letting it sit on your hand. “My duty has never allowed me to venture down there. I’ve been busy, rushing orders back and forth across Heaven.”  
“Why aren’t you doing that now?” Gabriel popped the bubble on your hand.  
“Hey!” You pouted. “You have been gone for a long time brother. Things have changed. Angels aren’t spread out anymore. They’re all together, busy with this apocalypse.”  
“Why aren’t you with them?”  
“I’m sick of all this fighting. Lucifer and Michael should talk things out. Perhaps, Father will come back in time.” You gazed over to Gabriel who looked deep in thought. “You should show me Earth.”  
This caught his attention. “What?”  
“Well, if the world is doomed….I want to see it all before I can’t. You’ve been there for thousands of years, surely you could stay away from the other angels.”  
“I don’t know.”   
You grabbed his arm, hugging it, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Please big brother. I’ve always wanted to go there, but I’ve been afraid since Lucifer sprung free. Please.” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes.   
“Alright kiddo.” He patted your head.   
“Where to first?” You bounced up, excited.   
“Venice, Italy.”  
“Cool.”  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly you were on a small boat, traveling through canals with building soaring overhead. You marveled at the architecture as the boat went under a bridge. You heard people in the distance as the city was alive around you. The sun was drifting down in the sky, meaning it was late out.   
“This is beautiful, not like home, but nonetheless, beautiful.” You gaped at the citadel in the distance. Gabriel chuckled at your expression, taking him back to the time he first visited Earth. “Can we explore the city more?”  
“Course.” He sang. The boat stopped over at a dock. Gabe helped you out of the boat, holding your hand as you walked further into the city. Bright colored buildings stood along the walkway as you two strolled to the heart of the city. After a quick look at the Scuola Grande di San Rocco, you walked to the main canal channel, with a huge smile plastered on your face.   
“What’s your favorite city?” You both stood at the edge of a dock, looking at the water gently moving about.   
“Vegas.” He replied with little hesitation.   
“Is that near here?”  
“No, not really. Different country. Different everything.” He slide his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground. “Not sure you’d like it there. Better stick with Rome or Paris.”  
“I wanna go where you went.” You gripped his jacket like a child. “Please.”  
“Not sure you’d like it there kiddo.”  
“I’ll be fine.” You promised.  
Within a second you felt dry hot air combining over your skin. The sun burned high in the sky with no clouds to be seen. Tall buildings rose up with bright neon lights and loud people patrolling the streets.   
“Welcome to Las Vegas.” Gabriel said with a bright smile.   
“It’s so different from Venice.” You commented, getting momentarily lost in the crowd. Gabriel pulled you out, opening a door for you. Inside loud slot machines ran with some people cheering and others drinking down their sorrows.   
You followed Gabriel who seem like he knew where to go. On his way you noticed several ladies checking him out, sending winks his way, others raised a glass like he was a legend. He climbed up some staring, glancing back to make sure you were still there, before heading inside a private room that had two guards standing outside.  
“Gentlemen.” He gave a small bow as they opened the door for him. Gabriel waited for you, placing his hand on your back, propelling you inside. “You’re going to like this.” He whispered as you noticed a group of men sitting around a table.  
“A game?” You asked, looking at the deck of cards.   
“One of Vegas’s finest aspects, of course, besides the ladies.” He winked at you. Gabriel sat down next to a large bulky man with a shaved head. “You’re my lucky charm today.” You rested your hands on his chair as cards were dealt out.   
“What is the purpose of this game?” You leaned down, whispering to Gabriel.  
“Money and pride.”   
“Isn’t that two of the sins?”  
“Vegas ain’t meant for saints, kiddo.”  
“Then why are you here?” You peered down at his cards. You weren’t sure of the rules, so you didn’t know if he had a good hand or not.  
“Fun, kiddo. That’s what Vegas is, fun.”  
“I see.” You hummed, looking at the rest of the men gathered at the table. “I think I’ll go check this place out.” You whispered before slowly walking away.  
“Wait.” Gabriel called out. You stopped, finding the table of men staring at you. “Make sure to have fun.” He gave you another wink.  
You blushed under all of their gazes with a small smile. “Good luck.” You waved, leaving him to his game.   
The slot machines didn’t grab your attention, so you went past them and found food being served up. A nice woman offered you dessert, which you accepted. The smooth ice cream slide down your throat, tasting the hot fudge on your tongue.   
Further into the place, you found a glittering entrance that read something about adults only. As being older than a thousand you felt overqualified to go in. Thankful your vessel looked old enough to the humans as they let you in with a mischievous smile on their faces.   
The room was dark with white clothed tables scattered about. Women were sitting in groups, some getting drinks at the bar, others laughing loudly due to too much alcohol consumption. You took a seat in a booth that looked right onto the stage. The lights went down and the crowd hushed.  
“Ladies!” A male voice boomed. “Welcome to Chippendales Las Vegas!” Women cheered at the announcement. You sat quietly in your own space, wondering what was going on. Music blasted into the dark room with men dancing out onto the stage. A look of bewilderment crossed your face. Shirtless men with defined muscles surveyed the audience, getting cheers and whoops from the ladies.   
“Well look at you.” Gabriel chuckled, sitting in the booth across from you.  
“I don’t understand. What is going on?” You glanced at the dancers.  
“Oh, kiddo. You still have much to learn.”   
Gabriel was still chuckling as you noticed one of the dancers stride over to you. You felt your face turn red as your gaze went all over his body. The man turned around and shook his body, slightly grinding against you. Several women had the same thing happen to them and they were giving money to the dancers. Not wanting to be rude you poofed up some dollar bills and stuffed them in his tight pants. He gave you a dreamy smile before dancing back up to the stage.  
“What?” You noticed Gabriel staring at you.  
“Think that might be enough for today, kiddo. Don’t want you to have too much fun here.”  
“Okay.”   
You blinked and suddenly the dark room was bright and shining. Heaven was just as it was when you left. Gabriel sat at the fountain, holding a bubble in his hands.   
“Vegas seemed fun.” You laughed, popping some bubbles that floated past. “We should go there another time. The people there seem to like you.”  
“That dancer seemed to like you.” Gabriel smirked.  
“Humans are interesting, aren’t they?”   
“More than you know, sister. More than you know.”


End file.
